


Raindrops Falling on Petals

by starprise_entership



Series: Valentines’ Day Ficlets 2018 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ezri and Kira take a romantic trip to Bajor.





	Raindrops Falling on Petals

“Ezri!” Kira wraps her robe around herself and walks out to the porch of her house. She has a shirt and shorts underneath, but it’s not enough to withstand the cooling breeze that accompanies the light summer rain. She’s amused to see Ezri perched over a bush, admiring the flowers.

Kira’s feet make sloppy footsteps in the dirt as she walks over to Ezri, allowing the rain to fall on her. Drip, drop. Raindrops land gently, playfully on the ground, the trees, the roof of the house, and on Ezri and Kira themselves.

“Oh.” Kira’s smile lights up when she sees what Ezri’s so intently studying. An ornamental, exquisite flower, its cerulean petals twitching ever so slightly when the raindrops bounce off it. Drip, drop. Kira knows this flower well - it’s a symbol of youthful love. It grows only in the mountainous areas of Bajor, which makes the trip to the area all the more worthwhile.

“It’s well,” Ezri starts, “really pretty.” She reaches out to caress a delicate petal, but it comes off loose at her fingertips. “Oops.”

“That flower’s a symbol for youthful love here on Bajor.” Kira explains. “Can’t remember the name of it though.”

“What’s in a name?” Ezri perks up. “A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet.”

“You do have a point there.” Kira returns, crossing her arms. Thunder rolls in the distance, signalling that the rain will only get heavier from here. “Let’s go before the storm arrives.”

Ezri stands up to her full height. Watching Kira for a second, she reaches up and kisses her lightly on the lips. “Sure. But I’d like to come out here and pick some of these flowers when the storm passes.”

“They’ll always be here,” Kira assures. “Just as they’ve grown here for hundreds of years.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, do check out the other fics in my Valentines' Day Ficlets 2018 series!


End file.
